Yesterday
by Callope
Summary: I said something wrong now I long for yesterday..." Depois de Lily deixar de falar com Snape. Songfic. Música Yesterday, dos Beatles.


**Olá, seres! Bem, uma songfic Lily/Snape pra vocês, de carnaval. (?) Er, espero que gostem. Música _Yesterday_, dos Beatles. **

**Querer não é poder, pessoal. Harry Potter não me pertence. Mas acho que a Sra. Rowling faz um melhor uso dele do que eu faria. Assim como não fui eu que compus _Yesterday_. Mas um dia o Paul vai me ensinar a compor igual ele. *-***

_Yesterday  
__All my troubles seemed so far away  
__(Ontem  
__Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes)_

Severus Prince Snape nunca ficara tão fulo da vida. Talvez em uma das vezes em que o ódio por James Potter e Sirius Black tomava conta dele, mas agora estava furioso era _consigo mesmo._ Malditos Potter e Black.

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday  
__(Agora parece que eles vieram pra ficar  
__Oh, eu acredito no "ontem"...)_

_Ontem_, estava tudo bem. _Ótimo_, até. Claro que não _perfeito_, já que perfeito nunca estaria. Os Marotos não morreriam tão cedo, Lily não saberia _daquilo¹_ tão cedo, e sua mãe não pararia de sofrer pelo seu pai trouxa tão cedo, mas estava tudo bem. Lily ainda conversava com ele, sorria pra ele, e dizia "Boa sorte, Sev" antes do NOM.

_Suddenly  
__I'm not half the man I used to be  
__(De repente  
__Não sou metade do homem que costumava ser)_

Malditos Potter e Black. Talvez se não fosse pelos dois desgraçados ali, ele não tivesse dito. Não tivesse chamado Lily de sangue-ruim. E talvez o "hoje" de Snape pudesse estar tão razoável quanto o "ontem", vinte e quatro horas antes do incidente.

_There's a shadow hanging over me  
__Oh, yesterday came suddenly  
__(Há uma sombra sobre mim  
__Oh, "ontem" veio de repente...)_

_Poupe seu fôlego. _Ela havia lhe dito isso, em resposta a um dos milhares de pedidos de desculpas dele. Não haveria perdão da parte dela. Não para aquilo. Não para o "sangue ruim". Pelo menos por enquanto, Severo esperava.

_Why she had to go I don't know  
__She wouldn't say  
__(Por que ela teve de partir eu não sei  
__Ela não teria dito)_

Snape, idiota. Seu orgulho podia valer muito, mas não era tão valioso quanto _ela_. Lily Evans.

_I said something wrong now I long  
__For yesterday  
__(Eu disse algo errado  
__Agora imploro pelo "ontem".)_

E o pior é que Severo _sabia_ porque Lily se zangara tanto. Por causa do que _ele _dissera. E isso era bem pior emocionalmente do que ser humilhado por Potter e Black. Por mais que isso fosse ruim, ele mesmo ser o culpado pelo afastamento da garota era _pior_. E ainda ficava se remoendo por isso.

_Yesterday  
__Love was such an easy game to play  
__(Ontem  
__O amor era um jogo fácil de se jogar)_

Além de se remoer, Snape também tentava achar culpa do que acontecera em tudo e todos. Como dito antes, em James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Petigrew. Se não pegassem tanto no pé dele, Lils não precisaria intervir e nada daquilo aconteceria.

"Como vai, _Ranhoso_?"

_Now I need a place to hide away  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday  
__(Agora preciso de um lugar para me esconder  
__Oh, eu acredito no "ontem"...)_

Nos seus amigos da sonserina. Talvez se não usassem tanto o termo perto dele pra falar de Lily e outros nascidos trouxas, isso não ficaria na sua cabeça para usar o termo naquele momento.

"Snape, cara, ainda anda com aquela _sangue-ruim_?"

_Why she had to go I don't know  
__She wouldn't say  
__(Por que ela teve de partir eu não sei  
__Ela não teria dito)_

Na irmã trouxa de Lily, como se chamava mesmo? Se não levasse a irmã mais nova para aquela pracinha quando eram crianças, Snape e Lily nunca teriam se conhecido. E assim ele não precisaria se preocupar com ela. Ou assim pensava.

"Você é uma _bruxa_, Lily." ²

_I said something wrong now I long  
__For yesterday  
__(Eu disse algo errado  
__Agora imploro pelo "ontem"...) _

Nos NOM's. Por mais que estivesse confiante quanto à sua performance e resultados na prova, a semana o deixara um pouco estressado. Talvez se não estivesse de cabeça quente nos últimos dia não tivesse soltado aquela bomba.

"Esses testes vão determinar _o resto do futuro acadêmico_ de vocês."

_Yesterday  
__Love was such an easy game to play  
__(Ontem  
__O amor era um jogo fácil de se jogar)_

E até na própria Lily. Se a garota não tivesse resolvido intervir...

"Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim_ como ela!"²

_Now I need a place to hide away  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday  
__(Agora preciso de um lugar para me esconder  
__Oh, eu acredito no "ontem"...)_

- A quem você quer enganar, hein? – balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar algum pensamento. Não. Ele causara aquilo. Lily se zangara e se afastara por causa de algo que _ele _disse. Por mais que Snape quisesse mudar isso.

Severo Snape estava fulo da vida. E queria seu _ontem_ de volta.

* * *

**Escrita em 17 de fevereiro de 2010.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Não sou a maiooor fã do Snape (gosto mais do Remus XP) mas gostei de escrever essa songfic, e acho que a história dele com a Lily é bonita... Sei que ele ficou meio OOC aí, mas não é o personagem que eu consigo sacar melhor. Não é como a Andrômeda ou a Angelina, que dá pra gente inventar os pensamentos e sentimentos, já que os traços de personalidade delas são pouco mostrados nos livros... Enfim, acho que essa música em especial dos Beatles combina com esse momento... Então, é isso! De novo, espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews, o dedo não vai cair. Sei que não sou a melhor escritora do mundo, maaas... Quero saber o que posso mudar.**

**Kissu Kissu.**

**Obs.:**

**¹ O "aquilo" que o Snape se refere nessa parte é o amor dele pela Lily.**

**² Eu sei que estas falas não são desse jeito nos livros, mas eu to sem material de consulta aqui... '-'**


End file.
